


Space Fairytale (Fanart)

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a starship captain, and his Vulcan first officer. They fell in love, met an augment on the run from Starfleet and somehow all three lived happily ever after...♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Fairytale (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, lovely Ritsuko~! :D
> 
> * * *

  
[(Click for close up.)](http://i.imgur.com/kdigMlO.jpg)

_"Come on, Spock, you know you can be more vocal than that... And you know I love it when you moan for me..."_

_"Jim, that is highly illogical, sexual intercourse does not r- require- hnn... this sort of lewd- oohh..."_  


* * *

_Things were going lovey-dovey for the two already, and then their life became even sweeter (and even hotter...) when they met Khan..._

_After overcoming the inevitable initial difficulties with Starfleet etc., the two ended up taking him in completely..._  
 _Especially after they discovered that with the two of them, it was perfectly possible to fuck the augment senseless,_  
 _or at least until his mind was a complete blank save for the pleasure surging into him from his two lovers..._

  
[Click for close up.](http://i.imgur.com/uwjgIfD.jpg)

  
  
  
  
  
And they lived happily ever after. ♥  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (The idea is that they either take turns or simply DP him, though in that pic in particular Spock is in, and Jim isn't yet, hence the position. And perhaps Khan is asking Jim to do it too.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy the pic, I was going for both lovey-dovey and also the idea of them screwing him until he can't even think. X3 I was so tempted to cover the vampire and/or bondage idea but the lovingly-DP idea ended up winning, so... perhaps another time! X3)
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Aside from the Secret Santa there's so many people for whom I want to draw Christmas gifts and didn't get to yet. ^^; But hopefully I'll get to it later, even if late! (For so many of you lovely people on AO3 and tumblr who have written fics for me and/or who simply are lovely in general! Sorry I've been lurking so much lately, things have been too busy. ^^; )


End file.
